The Past Reborn
by 41Frostbite
Summary: Rokudo Mukuro thought his past was behind him. He thought the horrors he faced as a child experiment were gone forever. When the organization, he thought he destroyed, comes back to gather its experiments, Mukuro must set aside his hate for the mafia to ask the Vongola for help saving his Kokuto Gang (his friends) and his precious Chrome. The past is Reborn. A Mukuro x Chrome Story


**The Past Reborn**

**Chapter 1: A Bloody Night.**

**Rokudo Mukuro Pov~**

I open my eyes slowly and painfully. I try to blink away the bright red blood that is streaming down my face and covering my eyes. Instinctively, I try to move my right hand to wipe the blood away. I feel a sharp pain course through my body. The arm is broken and I can't move it. After blinking away enough blood from my eyes to enable me to see properly, I analyze my surroundings. I automatically look for escape routes, a habit that has become instinct to me after all the years of running from mafia law. I'm lying in a field of grass. It's hard to tell exactly where I am because it's dark; however, I can see a walkway with benches beside it, and far off I hear the trickling of water falling from a fountain. I conclude from my surroundings that I made it all the way to Namimori Park. The entire space that I am in is wide open. There are escape routes everywhere, but the best one is North, past the walkway and into the forest. The trees would provide cover and help confuse the enemy with my illusions, if I have enough flames for an illusion that is. I grit my teeth as my soul becomes full of a fiery sensation. A mixture of pain, anger, loss of pride, and, worst of all, failure burns through my broken body. I search through my soul, which I have become good at doing while I was trapped in the Vendicare Prison alone for a long time. Ironically, being imprisoned was the best thing for me. Being unable to move myself, I was forced to use my possessing and mindreading abilities to continue working in the outside world. Also, having to use my illusionary and other powers while being in another's body has enhanced those powers as well. Now that I am, finally, free of that watery prison, I pause in my thoughts as my body shakes remembering the cold, dark, and loneliness of being imprisoned; now that I am free, my powers have increased over fifty percent. Possessing and being a part of Chrome has enhanced my powers more and faster than I ever could have by being in my own body. Chrome. Ken. Chikusa. Flan. My mind wonders to the faces of my subordinates, my family and only friends. I never had to tell them my feelings. They always knew. Expressing my feelings out loud would be a sign of weakness. I hate weakness. They knew. They knew that they were precious to me. Ken and Chikusa knew from me saving them from the Vindice and being imprisoned instead of them, allowing them to go free, and chrome, my precious chrome, she knew from the moment I entered her mind. I saw myself in her. Alone in the world with no one to understand or care about. She is shy and reserved but a strong woman hidden with mist flames and power. I always kept her alive through my illusionary organs, even after I gained my body back, until she gained the power to make them on her own. She became a part of my Kokuyo Gang. She is one of us. I see all of them, the few people in this world who don't fear my powers or me, the select few, who I love. I wonder, now, if I should of told them, but they know. They must. They have to. As I see their smiling faces in my mind, I feel something I haven't felt in years.

**Fear.**

What have I done? How is this possible! How is HE still alive! I want to scream to the world to stop tormenting me, but I'm to out of breath to talk. Haven't I been through enough in my horrible life? Why? Why! I thought it was over. I thought I escaped this life and those people for good. I thought I killed them all. I was wrong. My past has resurfaced, and now, my friends are paying the price. Feeling the pressure of urgency, I try to walk again, but the moment I stand my legs buckle and I fall back down, hitting the cruel earth hard. My left leg is broken too, great. The fall takes my breath away. There is no way I can move any farther. I gather my energy and, using my left arm for support, flip over onto my back. As I move, I hear the clinking of the ice crystals on my mist gear, now in the form of earrings instead of the mist ring, which are dangling from my ears. Even my mist gear, which is more powerful than the ring before it, has faded in color because it is worn out of flames. I can see my breath float above me as my rapid breathing turns into panting. My lungs are begging for the night air. I hate this more than anything. I haven't been this beaten since I was child. I've been through the battle with Tsuna, captured by the Vindice, my future self's battles with Byakuran, and even Daemon Spade possessing my body, wrecking it almost unmovable, but non of that can compare to this. I not only lost a fight, I lost my dignity, and worst of all, I lost my gang. It was a long way from Kokuyo Land to Namimori. The trip has worn my body out. I hate to do this, but I have no choice. I can't trust any other criminals other than the people that are already in my gang, and I don't have enough flames left to posses anyone. I, myself, would rather die, than do what I'm about to, but it's not only my life at stake this time. I use the remainder of my energy and flames to call the Realm of Beasts to my command. I can feel my right eye change to show the kanji numeral three.

Come to me, I command in my mind as I picture an Akita dog in my mind. I can feel my weak powers calling to the animal.

"Woof!"

I hear the dog barking. Good, it came like I commanded. Still to weak to speak, I order the dog in my mind, Go! Go to Tsuna Sawada's house and bring the next generation of the Vongola leader and guardians to me! I picture the way to Sawada's house in my mind, giving it to the dog for directions.

"Ruff!"

I hear the dog run off toward the house as his paws hit the grass. I have no choice but to ask for their help. I cringe at the idea of asking the mafia for help. If it was just I, I would die here, but the others are at risk now. Foolish Tsuna won't kill me. He's to kind hearted and naïve to do that. It still surprises me that he continuously refuses to kill. If he does become the tenth generation Vongola boss, he is going to have a hard reality wake up call. The mafia isn't for foolish kids. It's a bloody battleground full of power struggles, betrayals, and assignations. A boss or not, he won't kill me. He already told me he 'doesn't want to fight me anymore.' His actions are so easy to predict. He will want to take me to a hospital. Gokudera, being the only actual born mafia member in the group other than Lambo, will insist on taking me to a Vongola hospital here in Japan. He knows, that with tenth generation being here in Japan, the Vongola was going to have set up safe places for them, one being a hospital. The risk with this plan is the news of my defeat and weak status getting back to other mafia families. I am a wanted criminal, and if the ninth boss of Vongola finds out, he might try to have me imprisoned again. It is a risk, but it's the only option left available for me. I'll face the humiliation of showing weakness to my enemies and asking help from my enemies later. Right, now, I just hope they make it here fast. A cool midnight breeze hits my body. I growl as pain shoots through me like a blazing fire. I look up at the full moon and stars. It really was a beautiful night. Chrome, Ken, Chikusa, and Flan wait for me. Hang on. I'm coming for you. As the bleeding on my head starts again, blood covers my eyes, making the last thing I see be the white full moon turning red and it's red light shinning down on me. Then the world, like me soul, becomes dark.


End file.
